De Uchihas, Bufandas Y Nieve
by KataWp23
Summary: Sakura vuelve de una misión y se entera de que su hija esta enferma, por lo que corre en su búsqueda con el corazón en la mano. ¿Los causantes? Sasuke y la nieve. ¿La solución? Una bufanda. One-shot.


\- ¿¡Donde está Sara-chan!? ¿Se encuentra bien? - la femenina voz reclamaba la atención de todos los presentes en el hospital.

\- Cálmate, Sakura. Sasuke-kun acaba de traerla, sólo tiene un resfriado común y fiebre. Se le pasará en cuanto la estabilicemos - le contestó Shizune con voz pasiva, casi susurrando, con una sonrisa surcándole el rostro al ver el deplorable estado de su amiga.- En un momento pasarás a verla, pero llamaré a Sasuke para que te acompañe, ¿te parece?

La ojiverde se limitó a asentir y tomó asiento en el triste pasillo. Aún llevaba toda su ropa de misión e incluso una mochila llena de baratijas que compró en el País del Arroz. Como ninja jounnin tenía misiones que incluían el peligro y un alto grado de profesionalidad, pero al tener una hija de apenas dos añitos, ser un miembro del legendario equipo siete y la mejor medic-nin del país, no podían darse el lujo de perderla en una misión demasiado arriesgada, por lo que el actual hokage y su sensei le encargó analizar una epidemia que sufrían varias aldeas respecto a un virus del cual no tenían idea alguna de su origen. Su esposo había estado furioso por su partida, más la apoyo en cuanto vio que no iba a cambiar de opinión sobre ayudar a esas personas, al fin y al cabo era su vocación, lo que amaba hacer; sólo que le había tomado más tiempo de lo que esperaba. Cuando partió, las hojas estaban cayendo, pintando el paisaje de amarillos, rojos y naranjas; y ahora, la nieve cubría toda la aldea con un pálido y blanco manto.

\- Sakura - la profunda voz de su esposo interrumpió el hilo de su pensamiento. Se levantó de un salto y se lanzó, literalmente, a sus brazos.- ¿Llevas mucho aquí? - sus brazos la rodearon dándole una cálida bienvenida a casa, pero ambos se alejaron con rapidez al ver la cantidad de personas presentes.

\- No - le respondió mirándolo asustada.- ¿Cómo está? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

\- Asumo que el idiota de mi reemplazo te lo dijo - al verla esquivar su mirada, le respondió.- Ese imbécil, en cuanto lo vea le...

\- ¡Sasuke-kun, esas palabras! - y esta era una cotidiana escena. A su esposo le encantaba insultar a la gente; la primera vez que escuchó a su hija decirle "usuratonkachi" a su tío Naruto, casi se desata el infierno y el pelinegro tuvo que dormir en casa de su mejor amigo.- ¡Concéntrate!

\- Está bien. Sólo tiene gripe.

\- ¿Y cómo rayos terminó ella enferma? - le preguntó con el ceño fruncido y las manos enguantadas en las caderas.

\- Eh...- ¡estaba vacilando!- Bueno, a Sarada le gusta la nieve y decidí dejarla salir a jugar al patio, no pensé que saldría de la casa y...

\- ¿¡Salió sola!? - las sangre comenzó a arremolinarse en su rostro de la furia que sentía en aquel momento.

\- Y estuvo jugando hasta muy tarde en el parque cerca a la floristería esa de los Yamanaka. Mi reemplazo la vio y la llevó a la torre del Hokage, cuando no pudo encontrarme en casa. Kakashi envió uno de sus perros a buscarme y ayer en la tarde, Sarada comenzó a tener fiebre, asi que me asuste y la traje aquí.

\- ¡Osea que permaneció todo un día, en pleno invierno, sin ninguna de las trece chaquetas que tiene, o los quince pares de guantes, o los diez pares de botas, o los gorros, siquiera una bufanda, Sasuke-kun! ¿¡Qué llevaba puesto entonces!? - suspiro al ver su ojo negro brillar con dolor e intentó calmarse.- Mira, querido, Sarada aún es demasiado pequeña, no podemos exponerla tanto. Si contrae una enfermedad muy fuerte, podría incluso morir, su cuerpo no ha desarrollado tantas defensas. Sólo... tenemos que...

Sasuke evitó su mirada y ella se sintió la peor persona del mundo. Aún así, decidió tomar su cara con las manos y pegar la frente a su pecho, sintiendo el rápido retumbar de su corazón. Boom, boom, boom.

\- Lo siento, yo... somos padres primerizos - soltó una carcajada, recordando una situación similar.- Creo que el histérico eras tu cuando ella tenía cólicos.

-Hmp.

\- Lo importante es que ambos están bien y que ahora que estoy aquí, debo tejerles un par de bufandas, ya que te gusta tanto la que te hice hace un par de años- Sasuke se tensó como una cuerda y ella levantó su cabeza.- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Sarada.

Ella se giró y allí estaba su bebé; vestida con un pantalón de algodón y una camisa de manga larga negra; recostada con parsimonia en el pecho de la quinta hokage, que acariciaba el cabello de su nieta, como la había llamado desde el primer momento que la vio, con total adoración. Ambos se acercaron y en cuanto la niña vio a su madre, le estiró los brazos para que la cargara, a lo que Sakura atendió de inmediato; sintiendo, con un poco de chakra su espalda, la congestión en sus pulmones. La niña sorbió por la nariz y recostó su cabecita en el hombro de la pelirrosa, pero sintió una gran mano posarse en su cabellera y levanto la vista hacia la cara de su padre.

\- Bienvenida de nuevo, Sakura-chan - le dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.

\- Es bueno estar en casa - le respondió mientras acomodaba a su hija empujándola un poco más arriba.- ¿Alguna recomendación?

\- Debe estar en casa lo que queda de semana, nada de cosas frías y muchísimo menos andar descalza en la casa. Dale un poco de jarabe y revisa sus pulmones una par de veces al día para ver como evoluciona; el resto ya lo sabes - le dijo con seriedad absoluta, luego miró al pelinegro con enojo.- Esta te la perdono porque la trajiste antes de que pudiese darle una pulmonía.

\- Gracias, maestra. Muchas gracias.

\- No es nada, dulzura. Ahora, ¡largo de aquí, que me estorban!

La familia Uchiha atravesó el hospital con tranquilidad. Al llegar a la puerta, Sakura le pidió a Sasuke que sacara la capa que llevaba en su mochila y que las cubriera a ambas con ella. A través de la puerta se podía ver la nieve cayendo, formado montañas pequeñas en cada calle. Escuchó a su niña supirar y la sintió acomodarse mejor en sus brazos, además vio a Sasuke observando el paisaje exterior con una mirada profunda.

\- ¿Qué piensas, querido? - le preguntó mientras lo veía cubrirle la cabeza con la capa.

\- Estoy recordando cuando te enfermaste en el País del Lago. Era invierno y en tu delirio de la fiebre me pediste que durmiera contigo - vio una sonrisa curvarse en su boca.- Ni siquiera estábamos casados, pero desde esa noche he dormido contigo todos los días.

\- Lo... recuerdo - sentía las mejillas arderle de la vergüenza.- Aunque nunca he oído una queja de ello.

-Hmp. Dame tu mano.

La ojiverde verificó que podía cargar a su hija con un brazo y le dio la mano a su esposo, sintiendo la fuerza y calidez que le transmitía en un simple apretón. El puso su mochila en su espalda y emprendieron camino a su hogar en similitud con la quietud de la noche les traía a los aldeanos de Konoha.

\- Por cierto, Sasuke-kun...

-¿Qué?

\- Estoy en casa.

Silencio.

\- Bienvenida, cariño.

* * *

¡Hola! Hace bastante que no escribía, siento que estoy volviendo a un mundo desconocido. ¡Es broma!. Espero que disfruten de este one-shot, ya que me inspire en una situación similar de mis padres con mi hermanito más pequeño. Mi papá se sentía terrible por lo que había pasado y mi madre no podía de la histeria, pero las cosas se calmaron y volvieron a ser la pareja de enamorados de siempre. No olviden dejarme sus comentarios, quiero saber que piensas de una situación como está. ¿Qué harían si fueran el padre? ¿Y si son la madre?

Besos a todos,

Kata.


End file.
